Kiss Me Deadly
by Tiffany0314
Summary: 17 year old Kagome Higurashi has a dark, murderous past that she finally escaped. Or so she thought. Her secret and past are so deadly they could kill the ones that she loves most...well at least the ones that are still alive. The man behind all of her p
1. What The Hell's Going On?

**Prologue**

There's been some pretty strange things happening in my life lately. Let's just say that these unusual experiences are amazing, scary, and completely crazy all at the same time. And trust me, it's one hell of a lot harder to explain. Sometimes I don't even know if what's happening is real or not. Is this whole thing a dream? Am I just going crazy or something? I'm not quite sure what the answer is, but I'm willing to find out.

But before I go telling you all these strange events, I'll tell you guys a bit about myself. Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm an 18 year old senior at Shikon No Tama High and use to be at the top of my class.

Key word: Use to.

I have slightly wavy glossy black hair that stops a bit farther then my mid-back, deep chocolate brown eyes, a killer body that most girls would die for, and I'm pretty damn popular if I do say so myself. But if you're wondering if I'm one of those bitchy high-class cheer-leaders or sluts, think again my friend. I'm the total and complete opposite. I'm the most bad ass bitch in all of Shikon No Tama High! I have the guys all over me and most of the chicks are either jealous, or scared shitless! But to tell you the truth, I couldn't care less. I can honestly say that I don't give a shit what people think about me as long as they don't diss my friends. And if they do….let's just say they're usually not back at school for at least another week, and are still recovering at the hospital.

Anyways, enough about myself. Let's get back to the actual story. I guess I'll have to start all the way from the beginning where it all started….

**Chapter 1: What the Hell Is Goin On**

'RING…RING…RING' My damn alarm clock just wouldn't stop going off! The schools just had to make us go to school on Mondays after we were partying all weekend and most of us didn't even go to bed until, like 5 in the morning! Screw this! I'm going back to bed.

About 5 minutes later my black blackberry pearl started ringing, waking me up from me almost, almost falling asleep. I looked at the caller ID and decided to answer it.

"Hey Sango" I greeted in a sleepy tone.

"Morning Kags! Where are you? School starts in like 45 minutes! You know how long it takes to get ready and walk to school! Considering how far your house is on foot I'd say it'd be about a 20 minute walk for a regular human." Sango said.

"I don't feel like going to school today. I'm too tired." I replied.

"Awww. Please Kagome? I'm afraid that lecherous monk will try to rape me behind a bush or something! Makes me shudder just thinking about it. Please Kagome? For me? Plus, I'm sure Inuyasha would be sad if you didn't show up today." Sango tried to convince, saying the last sentence in a rather slow, somewhat mocking way.

I have to admit, I blushed a bit when I heard his name. Inuyasha. sigh I guess I'll go….but not that I like him or anything! Nervous laugh Oh who am I kidding? I'm in love with the guy!

"Fine Sango. I guess I'll go. I'll meet you by our lockers in about half and hour! Anyways, I have to go get ready if I'm gonna be there on time. See ya there!" I finally gave in.

"Buh bye!" Sango ended the conversation in a cheerful voice.

As I got up from the bed, I turned on my ipod stereo. I put it on random and ended up listening up to Switch it Up.

I'm lookin for a girl who's got a girl friend so we can both be my girl friends and we can get it on you can do your thang then switch it up so I can do my thing girl and switch it up

nowadays girls gettin kinda freaky anything goes you ain't gotta be sneaky you like girls yea I like girls too but baby its even better if its me plus two  
set it up and fulfill our fantasies and if it feels right then its meant to be you ain't gotta be shy I'm the type of guy that's open minded its hard to find it ain't no jealousy on mind you can have your girl you can take yo time I just wanna get in where I fit in baby bring it home to daddy you and her can have me cuz I have enough to go around so i call u when I'm in town no time for commitment but its OK cuz u and your girl love when I'm hittin' it.

I swayed my hips as I listened to the song and walked towards my closet. I decided to wear my black and red plaid skirt with some chains, a blood red low V-neck spaghetti strap shirt, and black pumps.

I'm lookin for a girl who's got a girl friend so they can both be my girl friends and we can get it on you can do your thang then switch it up so i can do my thing girl and switch it up

i gotta lot of home girls hittin you know me sexy sun chick LPG, got watcha want got watcha need you n me n her make 3 plus some weed n sum drink I'm so horny I cant think, watchin this is fun I'm tinglin I'm numb workin my girl to the beat of the drum baby I'm hot please don't stop pump a lil faster she's about to pop now lemme get on top I know my spot don't wanna waste time cuz I gotta get off don't wanna make love show me you're a thug we'll take it from the bed to the floor to the tub all night long that's just cuz gangsta style you know what's up

I'm lookin for a girl who's got a girl friend so we can both be my girl friends and we can get it on you can do your thang then switch it up so i can do my thing girl and switch it up

that's all I got

as the song ended, I already finished putting on my make-up which consisted of black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, mascara, and some clear glossy candy flavored lip gloss. Now all I had to do was fix my hair. Simple. All I did was put some product and spray in it to give it extra volume. Oh, and if I haven't mentioned before, I have some pink streaks in my hair too.

I ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time with my black backpack, grabbed an apple, and left the house. There was no need to say good bye to everyone. No one was there to say good bye too. But I'll explain that later.

I was about half way to school now and it was only 7:43a.m., which I guess is pretty good timing since school starts at 8a.m. But as I was walking, I couldn't help but think about what happened last night. It just had to be the absolute weirdest thing ever!

I must have been pretty damn deep in thought since I didn't even notice that anyone was following me. That is until I heard a somewhat seductive voice from behind me.


	2. Jealous Much?

**Chapter 2: Jealous Much?**

I snapped out of my thoughts almost immediately as I turned around to see who the owner of that sexy voice was. I turned around to see none other than Inuyasha. Go figure!

"Hey baby! What's up?" Inuyasha called as he caught up with me. Once he was by my side he kissed me on the cheek and we continued to chat away.

"Hey Inu! I didn't expect to see you. Aren't you suppose to be at school right now?" Kagome asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Inuyasha countered.

"Touché. And F.W.I, I **was **planning on just sleeping in and ditching class today, but Sango called and said something that convinced me to go." Kagome explained.

"Yea same. Except Miroku called. So what did Sango have to say to get you to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh-Umm….You know….J-Just some things." Kagome stuttered, noticeably blushing.

Once Inuyasha saw me like this he just had to tease me bout it.

"Ooooh! Kagome was being a **very **naughty girl this morning!" Inuyasha said in the weirdest tome ever, getting him a giggle and a playful punch to the arm by me.

Before I knew it, we were at the entrance of the school.

"Well that was quick." I said casually.

"Oh, by the way Kags, you're looking extra sexy today." Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear.

"You look pretty hot yourself Inuyasha." I responded, so seductively that I could already see a small bulge in his pants.

"You know," Inuyasha started, moving even closer to me if that was possible, "We could always skip classes and just go in the teacher's lounge and do it."

The way he said it sent pleasurable chills down my spine.

"How bout here and now?" I said, using the same tone as before.

"Whatever you want baby." Inuyasha and I moved closer and closer until it looked like we were gonna kiss. But right before we did, we burst into laughter.

You see, this is….well, I guess you can call it a game Inuyasha and I play. Fake flirting I suppose you can say. We never really mean it, but it always looks and sounds so real, but the funny part is, is that it's just a game! Well, to Inuyasha that is.

Inuyasha and I continued to walk down the halls until we reached our lockers, which were luckily right next to each other's along with Sango's, Miroku's, Shippo's, Koga's and Rin's. Which all happened to be our friends, except for Koga.

Speaking of Sango and Koga, I saw the two at their lockers as soon as they came into view. Koga was leaning against his locker, trying to look cool with his arms crossed. Sango was just getting out her books for next period.

"Hey Kagome! Hey Inuyasha!" Sango called as soon as she saw us. Koga immediately ran towards me before I even got to say anything.

"Hey Kagome! How's my woman doing?" Koga asked in his usual cocky voice.

I rolled my eyes as I thought, 'Why not? I guess it would be fun to play along. Just this once. Besides I need a little pick-me-up after yesterday.'

"So do you wanna go out tonight baby?" Koga asked, sure that I'd say yes.

Sango and Inuyasha both got smirks on their faces, knowing what my answer would be. Or at least thought that they knew.

"I'd love to baby! Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" I played along in a seductive voice, almost the same one I use for my little 'games' with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sango's jaws dropped as they heard my reply. They were even more surprised when I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_

'WHAT THE HELL?!,' I thought. "How can Kagome actually be flirting with this…this…this sorry excuse for a dog?!'

I couldn't believe my eyes. Kagome arms were wrapped around that idiot's neck and his hands moved down to her hips! This is just crazy!

"I knew you wanted me all this time babe!" Koga said matter-of-factly.

"Baby I wanted you from the first day I met you!" Kagome said.

I cannot believe what I'm hearing! How can this actually be happening?!

"Really?" Koga asked, thinking he already knew the answer, leaning in to kiss her.

Just before they were about to kiss, Kagome pushed him away from her and exclaimed, "No! I can't believe you fell for that!" Kagome started laughing so hard that she had to hold on to her sides. Tears actually came out of her eyes from how hard she was laughing!

I'm completely confused right now. What the hell's going on?


	3. KinkyHoe

**Chapter 3: Kinky-Hoe**

_Kagome's P.O.V_

The only person who was even more confused then Inuyasha right now was Koga.

"W-What? I….I thought that you wanted to go out with me! I mean, who doesn't?" Koga said.

I just rolled my eyes. He could be so cocky sometimes. Scratch that. He's **always **cocky.

Inuyasha **finally **got what was going on. About time, huh? Sometimes he can be so slow, but that's one of the things I love about him. And once he did catch on, he got the most sexiest smirk on his lips and looked over at me. He winked at me and I winked back, Koga noticing.

"Hey, hold on a minute! This was all just a joke again wasn't it!" Koga asked, realizing what just happened.

"No shit Sherlock!" I snorted. Did he honestly think that I was gonna say yes to a date with him? Yea he's pretty sexy, popular, and rich, but he's just to cocky for me. Plus there's just something about Inuyasha that attracts me to him that I doubt I can find in any other man no matter how hard I tried or how long I searched. What can I say? I guess I'm just head-over-heels for him. But that's not always a good thing. You see-

"Oh Inu-Baby! Oh Inu-baby! Over here!" That annoying-two timing-needs to get a life-bitch called as she came closer to us.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! You left me alone." That annoying bitch that just so happened to be Kikyo said, putting on the most stupid looking pout/puppy face thingy on. To me it was pathetic and made me wanna puke, but sadly it took a different effect on a special somebody.

"Sorry baby! I was running late again." Inuyasha explained, putting his arm around Kikyo's waist. It hurt…a lot…to see Inuyasha like that with Kikyo. And to make it even worse, he leaned down and kissed her. Not one of those quick pecks, but the full, passionate kiss that every girl dreams of. I couldn't let Inuyasha see me depressed like this, so I just had to leave.

I quickly grabbed my books for next period, slammed my locker, and stormed off with Sango following behind me.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

What the hell? What's up with Kagome? I was only kissing my girlfriend. Could she be...? Nah, Kags isn't like that, she doesn't even like me like that. What a stupid thought! Hmm….better go follow her though.

I let go of Kikyo and told her I had to go. As usual she wined and asked me to stay, but as usual I said I couldn't. Damn, sometimes that girl could get really annoying!...And clingy now that I think about it…

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I was almost to class when I felt some body's warm arm drape loosely around my waist.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked me, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"…..Um…Nothing." I said, no excuse filling my head at the moment.

"Oh some on Kags! I know you way to well to fall for that shit. I know that your sad and that some thing's going on in that gorgeous little head of yours. And that sexy body too. Mmm….So hard to resist…" Inuyasha trailed off, kissing my neck all over. He went lower and rougher as he seduced my neck. I accidentally let out one of the most seductive moans that I was trying so hard to hold back. I could feel him smirking against my neck, but that wasn't the only thing I felt coming from him. I felt something hard pressing against my side. Gee, I wonder what that was.

Inuyasha went even lower this time, now roughly kissing right above the valley of my full 34 C cupped breasts.

"I…Inuyasha….please…please stop before…I do something that I'm…sure you don't want…me to do." I said. Well more like tried to say since I either moaned or panted in-between.

"Go ahead baby. Do whatever you want to me." Inuyasha said back, not thinking that I was gonna do anything that bad. Oh but was he wrong. He was wrong **big time**.


	4. Seduce Me

**_Heyy everyone, it's Tiffany! First of all, I just wanna give a special shout out to Nightsangel8989 and also to one of my new fave authors Sweetest Angel. And also to those who have taken the time to read and REVIEW to my story(: It truly does mean a lot to me since this is my first story here on Fanfiction!_**

**_IMPORTANT: Mmmk, this is a Sessh/Kag fanfiction, but it WILL have some Inu/Kag stuff in the first few chappies lol. Especially in this chappie, but don't worry, the things Kagome n Sesshy will do is MUCH hotter (; But I guess you'll just have to continue reading this story to find out what I mean...along with Kagome's darkest secret..._**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Tiffany0314_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seduce Me**

I turned around at the speed of light and grabbed the top of this black wife beater as I gave him the most passionate, rough kiss either of us ever had. Ever dreamed of. He moved his hands down to my waist and took the kiss to the next step by sticking his tongue in my mouth, our tongues teasing one another.

His hands began to wander my body, first going to the small of my back, and then lower until her got to my nice, perky ass. Surprisingly, he smacked my ass! Yup, you heard me right. He **smacked **it. And what was even more surprising is that I liked it so much that I moaned right into the kiss. I placed my hands gently on top of his chest to feel his amazing pecs and hard 6-pack abs. Damn, was he sexy! I could tell that he like where my hands were since he gave one of my cheeks a little squeeze.

I knew what he would like even more though. I raised my hands up to his fluffy, white dog ears and began to rub them affectionately. Inuyasha began to purr and made the kiss even juicier, harder, and faster. Inuyasha pushed my body against his so I could feel his bulge, noticing it got harder and bigger.

Thankfully, my mind went from being blank, to snapping back to reality before things got to far. I kissed him for only a few more seconds before I broke the kiss and looked into his honey golden eyes that I could almost swear were glazed over with pure lust, and…..tinted with red?

we looked into each other's eyes for a while longer before I looked away.

"D-Did we just…" I trailed off.

"I….I think so. Do you think….that we could've gone further?" Inuyasha asked me.

That kinda shocked me. Does that mean that he **wanted **us to take it further, or was it just another everyday question? I couldn't stand the curiosity that I was feeling, so I asked.

"Did you want us to take it further?"

"I dunno….kinda. You?"

"Weirdly, I think I did." I admitted.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes. I looked back at them in shame. I can't believe I just said that out loud! Now he's gonna think I'm some kind of whore or something!

"You did? You actually wanted us to go further than kissing? Even though we've been friends since we could walk??" Inuyasha asked.

I stared at the floor and kept silent, to afraid and ashamed to say anything else.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to, too."

I automatically snapped my head back in his direction to look at him with wide, chocolate brown eyes.

"But what about Kikyo? You two are dating and I know you. You wouldn't cheat when you already have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking about it.


	5. Kill Miroku

**Chapter 5: Kill Miroku**

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Miroku just had to show up and get all pervy as usual.

"Hey you two! Having an intimate moment I'm guessing?" Miroku said with the same sly grin as always.

Inuyasha looked away, and I did the same.

"Hey I was right this time, huh? So you two **were **getting your freak on!" Miroku cheered, happy that he was right for a change.

"Say one more thing Roku and you're gonna pay. And trust me, I'll make it hurt." I threatened.

"Ooo! Is that a threat or a promise? And baby, I like it when it hurts, but it'll be the other way around." Roku said, getting the wrong, nasty idea….if u know what I mean! Hint hint, wink wink ;)

"Wha'd you say Hoshi?!" Inuyasha yelled, getting pissed for some unknown reason. Why would he get pissed that a guy's flirting with me? Especially Miroku since he does that with pretty much every girl that falls into sight. It's kinda creepy if you think about it.

"Inuyasha, chill. It's no big deal, cause it's **never **gonna happen! And we're not even dating so don't get all pissed that some other perv is hitting on me. And you know what? That might just happen with Roku one day." I said.

I heard a low growl come from Inuyasha after I said that. You know what? It's kinda fun to get Inuyasha jealous! I wonder if I can do it again. Might as well check.

"Hey Miroku, can you come over to my house tonight to help me with my math homework? No body's gonna be home for the rest of the week because they're on a trip to America. So can you come over?" I asked in a voice that wasn't quite seductive, but turned Miroku on.

"Sure but I'll probably have to stay the night babe." Miroku said and winked at me with that same smile on, only bigger now.

"That's it! Come on Kags!" Inuyasha exploded, dragging me by the arm to our next classroom.

77

"RING…RING…RING!!" Yes! School's finally over!

I ran out of the classroom and jogged to my car. I got in and tried to start the car, but it wasn't working.

"God Damn! Work you stupid piece of shit!" I said, frustrated.

It was useless to try any longer, so I stomped out of the car. Sadly, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin already left, leaving only Inuyasha, Koga, or Bankotsu to take me home. Fortunately I spotted all three of them all heading towards the same direction. Me.

"Hey guys! Can one of you do me a favor?" I hollered.

"Whatever you want baby!"

"What do you need Kags?"

"It depends Hun."

Were the responses I got almost all at the same time.

"Well my car's acting retarded and won't start so I was wondering if one of you could give me a ride." I explained/questioned.

"Sorry Hun, I gotta get back to Jak or else he'll start accusing me of seeing other men. He can be so jealous sometimes."

"No problem baby."

"As long as you go out with me. Or not. Whatever as long as we're all alone together."

"Thanks Inuyasha. See you later guys!" I said while walking towards Inuyasha and looping my arm with his. Instead, he picked me up bridal style by surprise and carried me over to his black and red Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Since when did you get a motorcycle? What happened to your porshe?" I asked, this being the first time I've seen Inuyasha's sweet new ride.

"I just got it last weekend. Why? You scared?" Inuyasha taunted.

I let a low growl escape from me and the said, "Oh hell no! I'm not scared of nothing! Why the hell do you think I'm known as the bad ass of the school? Man, I swear you're gettin dumber and dumber each day!" I laughed.

I snatched the helmet out of his hands and put it on. I got behind Inuyasha, who was already on, and he drove off.


	6. The Bet

**Chapter 6: The Bet**

Is he crazy? What the hell is he doing? He's probably going **way **over the speed limit and keeps on making the motorcycle almost touch the ground and making it go up half way in the air! Yea it was pretty exciting I guess, but I thought I was gonna die!

"Inuyasha!! Slow down!" I yelled so he could hear me with all the noise that was going on.

"Don't worry baby, nothings gonna happen. We're almost there." Inuyasha reassured me.

It was then that I noticed that we weren't on the street to my house anymore. We were heading somewhere totally different!

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled.

"You'll see!" He said back.

I sighed and held on tighter to Inuyasha, placing my head on his back in the process.

We finally came to a stop in front of Inuyasha's house.

'I wonder why I'm here? I thought he was gonna drop me off at my house. Whatever.' I thought.

Inuyasha and I jumped off of his motorcycle and he led me to his front door. We walked inside and I noticed that nobody was home.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Still at college or something, but he should be coming back any day now." Inuyasha answered my question.

We walked to his room and decided to watch a movie. We picked out 'Shutter' and got some chips, popcorn, candy, and sodas out from the kitchen, bringing them in his room with us.

He popped the movie in and before it started he told me, "If you get scared again, don't hesitate to hold on to me. Trust me, I most definitely won't mind."

I smirked and leaned on his shoulder.

"I don't get all scared like that from movies anymore, so don't worry about it." I somewhat challenged him.

"Oh yea? Then let's make this a bit more interesting." He said with a sly smile.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"If you get scared, you have to wear nothing but your bra and thong around the house. But if you **don't **get scared then I'll walk to school on Monday with nothing but my boxers on." Inuyasha made the bet.

"……Fine." I sealed the deal.

Right after we finished our little conversation, the movie started.

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed, fully on top of Inuyasha's lap, my head buried in his chest.

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that Inu was smirking. Why'd I even except that bet anyway? Now I'll have to walk around almost naked in front of Inuyasha for 3 days! Well isn't this just great!

The movie ended and the lights turned back on.

"Okay Kags. Time to strip! And I'd be more than happy to help." Inuyasha offered.

"Ugh, you're turning into a Miroku each day." I sighed, taking off my shirt to reveal my blood red bra with black lace rimming push-up bra that started right above my…um you know. I slowly slid off my skirt and showed off my matching thong that went with my bra, but I kept my heels on. I guess they just make me feel a bit sexier. But I'll take them off later.

When I looked back up at Inuyasha, his eyes were once again glazed over with lust and his jaw was basically dropped to the floor. I walked closer to him until I was right in front of him and asked, "There. You happy now?"

He slowly nodded his head, still staring at me. This was going to be an interesting night…


	7. Inuyasha's Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Inuyasha's Nightmare**

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" I asked slowly, cautiously.

He didn't answer.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha if you don't answer me than I'll…..I'll tackle you!" I said.

He got a small, non-noticeable smirk on his lips, but still didn't answer me.

I got an evil little grin, and the next thing I knew, I was on top of Inuyasha. I was straddling his waist and my delicate hands were on-top of his bare, ripped chest. He gave me a sly smile and I returned it. But in a flash, I was on the bottom and he was on top of me! He took his time as his lips got closer and closer to mine. It was then that I felt his soft lips on-top of mine. It was as if time stopped completely. It wasn't rough, but instead it was slow and loving.

Eventually we had to come up for air. We panted and gazed into each other's eyes.

Inuyasha got up after a while and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the bed. He laid me down and we fell asleep in each others arms.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

I woke up to find a still asleep Inuyasha with his head on my breasts and my hand tangled in his hair. And no, we didn't do anything nasty you little pervs! I checked the clock and realized it was only 1:45am. Wonder why I woke up this early…hm strange. Anyway, I moved my hand to gently brush my hand against his smooth cheek. But as soon as my hand and his cheek made connection, it happened again.

_Inuyasha's Dream (Inuyasha's P.O.V)_

I had to keep on running. I just had to, because if I didn't, I'd surely be dead.

"Come here you worthless half-breed!" I heard someone holler. Half-Breed? What does that mean?

_Kagome's P.O.V_

What the? Is that Inuyasha? He's so small. 5 or 6 years old maybe. And why were all those older, stronger looking demons chasing him, calling him half-breed? Why would Inuyasha be dreaming about this. But then it clicked. This had to have happened in the past.

Inuyasha ran faster and was able to hide in a small ditch that the other demons couldn't see him in. As soon as all the bigger demons that were after him left, he automatically jumped up and ran as fast as his legs could possibly take him. And thankfully that was into some beautiful woman's arms.

'I wonder who that is. She's so beautiful, but Inuyasha's too young for her to be his girlfriend. Maybe it's his mother. It must be. Inuyasha would sometimes tell me about her, and she looks like she could be her. What was her name again? I think it was Izayoai or something.' I thought.

"What's wrong my Inuyasha?" The woman's sweet, angelic voice asked her son.

"Mama, what does half-breed mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Izayoai's features were now filled with sadness as she hugged little Inuyasha tighter and cried softly on his shoulder……

About five minutes later, Izayoai handed Inuyasha a small red ball and told him to run along and play while she went to go talk to his father.

Inuyasha did as he was told and ran until he reached his favorite spot. A colorful garden filled with many flowers of all shapes and sizes. He went by a small patch that was only grass and began to play with his ball there so the flowers wouldn't get smashed.

Suddenly a shadow could be seen over Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up to find one of the older demons that were chasing him earlier.

"Hey half-breed! Why don't you just go and bury yourself? No one wants you here so just leave and go die somewhere! I'm positive no one will miss you anyways!" The demon said in disgust and hatred.

I looked around me since I was hiding behind a bush and found something.

'A bow and Arrow?' I thought.

The older demon was just about to take a swing at Inuyasha, but out of pure instinct, I shot out of the bush and yelled, "GO!" as I shot an arrow towards the demon. It was a direct hit and destroyed the demon, leaving nothing but ashes on the grass next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at me in amazement. But I hardly took any notice. There was something in the bushes. A dark, shadowy figure. But I couldn't recognize him.

_End Inuyasha's Dream_

I inhaled longly and quickly as I came back to reality. I was panting and sweating, and also woke up Inuyasha. He saw the worry and horror on my face and asked, "What's wrong Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked me.

I couldn't help it. I dove onto Inuyasha and cried on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry." I cried.

I guess this must've worried him since I never really cry, only when it's something that truly hurts me; my heart.

Inuyasha held me close and cooed sweet things in my ear, rocking slowly back and forth while rubbing my back.

15 MINUTES LATER

The door bell rang, breaking Inuyasha and me out of there trance.

Inuyasha got up and went to go get the door with me not far behind.

There was another ring, which I suppose meant that it was urgent.

We opened the door to reveal….

* * *

**_Ohhh shit! Who is it? Sesshomaru? Miroku? Sango? The pizza guy?! Well, I already know, but the only way YOU'LL find out is by leavin me a review! I'll need FIVE new reviews by Friday, October 3rd, 2008!! And plus I gave you guys FOUR new chappies instead of THREE chappies cuz I'm just kool liike that haha(: _**

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

_**Next time on Kiss Me Deadly: **_

_**"I…Inuyasha. You have…to choose." I struggled to say. **_

_**"Choose? Between you and Kikyo? Kagome you can't be ser-" **_

_**"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. But you have to do this."**_

_**"I….I love you both though." Inuyasha said. **_

_**That caught me off guard. "You love me?"**_

_**That's it! I can't take this any longer!' I screamed in my head as I charged towards the trio. I turned Miroku around and slapped him while yelling, "You sick, perverted, sex crazed bastard!"**_

_**You're dating Kikyo; therefore you're 100 off limits." I corrected him.**_

_**"So you're saying that if I break up with Kikyo, then you'd be all mine? And I'd be free to do naughty things to you whenever and however I wanted to?" **_

**_xoxo,_**

**_Tiffany_**


	8. You Love Me?

**A/N: Heyy guys(: Thanx SO much 4 all of the nice reviews!! I'm really happy that u guys seem 2 liike the story as much as i enjoy writing it. The more REVIEWS i get, the more I'll UPDATE, n the sooner you'll find out Kagome's DEADLY secret.**

**Well here's another 3 chappies of Kiss Me Deadly!! Enjoy!! I wanna get 11 NEW REVIEWS, or else this story will be _DISCONTINUED!!_ so tell ur friends bout this story if u want more(:**

* * *

**Chapter 8: You Love Me?**

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, not expecting him to be here.

"Hey Inuyasha! Listen, there's this huge group of chicks that are after me! I mean usually I'd be happy, but these chicks wanna kill me! Can I crash at your place for a while? Please man? Oh and did you know that Kagome wasn't at her house? I hope she's not hurt." Miroku asked urgently.

I leaned to the side from my spot behind Inuyasha and waved to Miroku.

"Hey Roku!" I greeted.

"Oh, hey Kags! Whatcha doing here?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

Then he saw me in only my bra and thong and got the wrong idea. Well partly.

"Ohhhh. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll…just be on my way." Miroku said, chuckling.

Inuyasha and I turned 10 shades of red. Damn we were just getting caught in the wrong place at the wrong time all week!

"I-It's not what it looks like! I swear! I just lost a bet and not well…um…uh" I stuttered.

"Uh huh. Ooookaaay suuuure!" Miroku said sarcastically.

"Just get in here Hoshi before I feed you to those chicks that are out to get you. You deserve it anyways." Inuyasha said, muttering the last sentence.

"Gladly! Thanks Yasha, I owe you big time." Miroku thanked.

Since it was already 2 in the morning, we all decided to just watch some TV until we fell asleep, which didn't take long.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning, I opened my dark eyes to meet those of a certain hanyou.

"Morning baby." I yawned.

"Morning. Have a good night's sleep?" Inuyasha asked looking at me.

I looked down and realized that I was cuddled up next to Inuyasha and still in my unique outfit. I was also in his room in his bed again. He must've woken up during the night and carried me up here with him so we'd be more comfortable. What happened to Miroku I'm not really sure, probably still asleep on the couch. Inuyasha was about to give me another kiss, but no matter how I didn't wanna, I asked, "Inuyasha, what about Kikyo? No matter how much I hate her, you're cheating on her by kissing me."

"But this just feels too right and good to stop. You know you don't wanna stop either. Don't deny it. I know you too well, remember?" Inuyasha argued, nuzzling my neck.

"I…Inuyasha. You have…to choose." I struggled to say.

Inuyasha looked up at me.

"Choose? Between you and Kikyo? Kagome you can't be ser-" Inuyasha tried to say.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. But you have to do this. If you want Kikyo…then I won't be mad. Just pick her if she's the one that you want. I'll always be there for you. As a girlfriend, best friend, lover. Always." I assured him.

Inuyasha looked at me with love filled eyes.

"I….I love you both though." Inuyasha said.

That caught me off guard. "You **love **me? You mean bff love right?" I asked.

"I dunno. Something in between." Inuyasha admitted.

I offered him a small smile that said so much.

"You always find a way to surprise me, don't you?" I laughed, giving him a peck on the lips before getting up.

"Man I'm tired." I yawned.

"I'll go make some coffee for us." Inuyasha announced.

I nodded and he left downstairs to the kitchen. I followed shortly after him.

I walked until I reached Miroku, who was sleeping on Inuyasha's couch the whole night while Inuyasha and I slept on his bed together.

"Miroku….Miroku wake up!" I gently called to try and wake him up.

It didn't work; he didn't wake up. Damn! Roku really is a heavy sleeper!

I reached my hand out to gently shake him to try to wake him up, completely forgetting what happens when I touch someone in their sleep.


	9. Damn Pervert

**Chapter 9: Damn Pervert**

_Miroku's Dream_

"Ladies, ladies! No need to fight. There's plenty of Miroku to go around." Miroku said to two girls that were on either sides of him.

"Oh Miroku! You're so sexy, funny, irresistible, smart, charming….I want you sooo bad!" One of the girls said. Was that Sango? Well it is Miroku's dream. I wonder who the other chick is.

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you! I want your body on top of mine baby!" the other chick said.

My breath caught in my throat when I figured out who that other girl was. It was me!

"You two are truly the sexiest and intelligent women I have ever met." Miroku charmed the dream me and Sango.

Miroku leaned over to Sango and started kissing her while he had his hand on my ass, rubbing it.

'Okay, this is even to disturbing to watch in a dream!' I thought in disgust.

Then he stopped kissing her and went over to me and started making out with me! Damn did that boy know how to get rough and intimate! I felt like I was being sucked into a porno film!

He started caressing my boob while he was kissing me and the dream me actually moaned! Okay, this was waaaay to creepy! I actually started twitching!

"Come now ladies. To the bedroom!" Miroku guided.

That's it! I can't take this any longer!' I screamed in my head as I charged towards the trio. I turned Miroku around and slapped him while yelling, "You sick, perverted, sex crazed bastard!"

I was far too busy scolding the lech in front of me to take notice of the unrecognizable figure hiding in the shadows. Just who was this creep?

_End Miroku's Dream_

I guess I slapped him a bit too hard, since I ended back up in reality right after.

Only seconds after I came back to the real world, Miroku woke up in alarm, grabbing his cheek.

I mentally laughed and asked mockingly, "What happened Miroku? Have a bad dream?"

"Hm? Definitely! Let's just say it was uh….very promising!" Miroku said, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness.

Inuyasha walked in the room carrying 3 cups of coffee on a tray and sat them down on his cabinet. He passed one to me and Miroku and then took one for himself.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" I said rather cheerfully.

"Well you're in an overly cheerful mood." Inuyasha joked.

"Let's just say that I saw some things I **really **didn't wanna see, but I took perfect care of them." I said happily.

Inuyasha simply shrugged as we finished our coffee.

"You got me so hypnotized the way you body rollin' round and round. That booty keep bumpin' titties just jumppin' up and down" My phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

"Hey Sango! What's up?" I greeted.

"Hey! I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to go clubbing tonight!" Sango offered.

"Hold on, let me check." I said as I put the phone away from me as I asked the guys, "Do you guys wanna go clubbing tonight?"

"Hells yea!"

"You know it!"

I put the phone back to my ear and confirmed, "Yup! We're up for it. Where and when?"

"Tonight at 11 at the Blue Dragon."

"Okay see ya then! Bye."

"Peace."

I hung up the phone and went to go get ready for tonight.

I'm still not exactly sure why, but I have the strangest feeling that something bad is going to take place tonight. Something that'll change my life_ forever_...


	10. Hottie on the Loose

**Chapter 10: Hottie on the Loose**

LATER THAT NIGHT AT 11

"C'mon guys! We're gonna be late! Gawd, I swear you take a longer time than chicks!" I hollered.

"Coming!" the called back.

They ran down the stairs, but stopped mid step when they saw what I was wearing. I showed off black booty cut shorts that complimented my nice perky ass, a dark brown wife beater that stopped above my belly button, showing off much cleavage and my belly button ring, black pumps, my hair up in a high ponytail, body glitter all over me and some dark make up too. And I can never forget some jewelry. I might be a bad ass chick, but it doesn't mean I can't dress up at times.

"Damn girl! You look sexy in anything! I bet you'd look even better in nothing." Miroku trailed off, staring at my body and trying to picture me naked.

"Back off Roku. She's taken!" Inuyasha declared.

"Really? By who?"

"Uh…Let's get going. Don't wanna keep Sango there waiting alone with all those creeps like Miroku around."

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

"Hey Roku, did you bring your car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, why?" Miroku asked his own question.

"Can you go pick up the others for me? I want it to be a surprise for Kagome, so I'll take her with me on the bike." Inuyasha explained.

"Ohhhh. Want some alone time with the sexy…beautiful…energetic…-"Miroku trailed off with a perverted smile and a naughty spark in his eyes. That is until Inuyasha smacked him up-side the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for man?!" Miroku exclaimed, rubbing the back of his now throbbing head.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. But besides that fact the Miroku just got slapped by Inuyasha, and don't get me wrong it was as funny as hell, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. The thought that's been nagging at me all day. Is Inuyasha beginning to fall for me as I did him? Or am I just going crazier then usual?

"Kags? You coming?" Inuyasha called to me.

"Huh? Oh, yea!" I blushed, now noticing that he probably has been calling my name for a while now. Damn, I **really **need to stop going into such deep thought! It's getting on my nerves.

I hopped on Inuyasha's motorcycle as we put on our helmets.

He revved it up as I hollered, "See ya the Roku!" And we were off.

I think I got pretty used to Inuyasha's maniac like driving skills if I do say so myself. I only held onto Inuyasha the first few minutes we were riding, but then I loosed my grip quite a bit and started to relax and enjoy what was going on. Come on, who wouldn't? I'm sitting on the back of a motorcycle with the **hottest **guy in all of Tokyo with my arms wrapped around him and the wind blowing in my hair as we ride to a hot club to grind against each other all night long! You're crazy if you wouldn't wanna be me right now!

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I wonder why Kagome just loosened her grip on me. I hope that she's not mad at me….Nah, she probably just finally got used being on my bike….Although that's not the only thing of mine that I want her on top of….

"Inuyasha!...Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome call out to me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that you just passed the Blue Dragon, gawd don't bite my head off." She mumbled.

"Oh. Thanks…sorry." I murmured, doing a 190 with my bike, turning around and pulling up to the parking lot.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Hey Inuyasha?" I began the short conversation after we slid off of Inu's bike.

"Yea? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, signaling me to go on.

"I don't really know how to ask, but what the hell. It's not like my suspicions would ever even be correct. Why do you keep on getting so protective around guys with me lately?" I continued.

Inuyasha turned red. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm the same as always! And even if, **if** I am acting a lil different it doesn't mean shit." Inuyasha tried to cover up.

"Mmhmm. Okaaay. Whatever you say Yash." I sighed, rolling my eyes as well.

"What? You don't believe me?" Inuyasha asked, getting sorta pissed.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at me seriously.

"You said you **didn't **wanna be with me so…sigh just don't worry bout it, 'kay?" Inuyasha sighed.

"I never said I didn't **wanna **be with you, I said that I couldn't. You're dating Kikyo; therefore you're 100 **off **limits." I corrected him.

"So you're saying that if I break up with Kikyo, then you'd be all mine? And I'd be free to do naughty things to you whenever and however I wanted to?" Inuyasha slowly, sexily asked me, walking closer to me.

'Uh oh! He's going into perverted game mode! This is **not **a good time! I'm already turned on. I have to think quickly.' I thought.

"I dunno. Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." I teasingly said, giving him a wink before lightly brushing against him as I walked into the night club.

'This should be fun.' Inuyasha thought, getting a pleased smirk and shaking his head, walking in right behind me.

* * *

**A/N: sigh Miroku will never change, will he? n if u think he was bad in THIS chapter, just wait!! n whats up with Inuyasha confessing his feelings for Kagome? Does she feel the same way? Oh god, somebody please call Sessh before things go TOO far between those two!! I just hope that the feeling Kagome has isn't true, but then again...it probably is...**

**NEXT TIME ON KISS ME DEADLY: **

**_"Damn! Is it just me or are your pants getting tighter all of the sudden?" Miroku asked, keeping his eyes focused on the two beauties that had all eyes on them._**

**_"Since when are you two bi-sexuals? And will I get a turn?" Miroku asked in excitement._**

**_Hope you know what you just got yourself into Miroku._**

**_I slowly slithered my body back up his, making sure that there was absolutely no space what-so-ever between our bodies. I can tell by the way he shivered under my touch that he was enjoying every moment of it. _**

**_"Some body's getting laid tonight!" _**

**_'Time to make this a lot more interesting!'_**

* * *

**_11 more comments. Sessh will be coming in soon, so REVIEW A LOT if u wanna see him n see what takes place betwen him n Kags. Will they like, love, or possibly HATE each other? Just what is their history?_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Tiffany_**


End file.
